


Coffee Date

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Claire Novak, F/F, Fluff, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Claire meets a cute girl while working at her new job.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: coffee shop!au

Every customer was the same. They were like drones, ordering coffee after coffee after coffee. But she was short on money, and Jody wanted her to stay as legal as possible, so Claire powered through the day.

A girl in a worn hoodie with curly black hair stepped up to the counter. “One coffee, please.”

“Iced or hot?’

“Hot. And black.”

“Five dollars and ten cents.”

The girl laid a few bills and a handful of coins on the counter. Claire sighed and pulled them toward her to count them out.

“You’re thirty-seven cents short.”

The girl shrank in on herself. “Oh.” She scooped the money into her hand and started to shove it into her pocket.

Claire surprised herself by grabbing her arm. “Hey.”

The girl jerked her arm out of Claire’s grip. “I’m just leaving.”

“No, it’s fine. I can pay the rest. It’s just a few cents.”

Eyebrows knit and posture closed off, the girl handed the money back. Claire put the money in the till and slipped some coins out of her apron in along with it.

“It’ll be done in a few minutes.”

The girl drifted off to wait at the end of the counter.

When her coffee finished brewing, Claire grabbed a piece of banana bread and stuck it in a bag. She handed both the coffee and the bread to the girl.

She held up the bread. “I didn’t pay for this.”

“Hey, it’s fine. On the house.”

The girl stared. “Why?”

“Cute girls get discounts,” Claire blurted, because of fucking course she never thinks before she speaks. The girl’s whole face was turning red, and Claire was sure she looked the exact same.

“Thanks,” the girl muttered. “I’m just gonna…” She stepped away from the counter like she was going to leave.

Well, she might as well go for it now. “Do you want to go somewhere after this?”

“What?”

“My shift ends in a few minutes. I was just - we could go to the mall, or something.”

The other girl’s tone was dubious. “Like - on a date?”

“Yeah,” said Claire. “You don’t have to, though. I just thought it might be fun.”

“Why?”

Claire shrugged, blushing again. “You’re cute.”

The other girl hesitated.

“It’ll be fun. We could go to the movie theatre and see Love, Simon.”

“Okay.” She held out her hand. “I’m Kaia.”

“Claire.”

“Novak, hurry up! We have other customers!”

Claire pulled away. “Sorry. I’ll be done soon.”

  Kaia offered a small smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
